


Deeper Well (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Mary Winchester Lives, Woman on the Ceiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Burned so hot I thought I'd died. / Mary Winchester fanvid, spoilers through s13.





	Deeper Well (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> sisabet made me do it.
> 
> (well, more accurately, sisabet reminded me I had this vidsong in mind for Supernatural back almost a decade ago... and then all she had to say was, DID YOU KNOW MARY COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD? THAT'S HER SONG. and it was true, damn her.)

Song by Emmylou Harris. Download link coming soon!

Premiered at VividCon 2018.


End file.
